villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Centipede Group
The Centipede Group, also known as the Centipede Project, is a hostile group that serves as a major antagonistic faction of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It is a secret organization affiliated with HYDRA and a super soldier program intent on creating the Centipede Soldiers and other types of super soldiers for HYDRA to use and is well connected and financed around the world. History Formation The Centipede Group is a secret organization and subfaction of HYDRA founded as a scientific project with the sole purpose of creating a new kind of super soldier for the authoritarian terrorist organization to use for its cause. John Garrett took over as the leader of the project and the group and while he pursued creating the Centipede Soldiers, he viewed the project as a way to help him deal with his failing health. In 2010, the project began and the Centipede Group was formed. That same year, HYDRA and the Centipede Group acquired Akela Amador from Vanchat after she was captured during a botched raid on one of Vanchat's gulags. Amador had a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant forcibly installed into her by HYDRA scientists during her time in HYDRA captivity. the implant was used to brainwash her and allowed the Centipede Group to brainwash and control its operatives and assign her missions. The eyeplant also served as a killswitch and would be used to kill her the moment they detected any sign of trechary. The group eventually created the Centipede Serum, derived from a variant of the Super Soldier Serum, mixed with Gamma Radiation and the newly-discovered Extremis formula i order to grant power to their subjects, but the initial results were mixed. After Phil Coulson was resurrected in 2012 days after the Battle of New York, Garrett and the Centipede Group saw an opportunity for their research and Garrett viewed it as the key to healing his organs. Los Angeles The Centipede Project quickly gained the attention of SHIELD after Phil Coulson and his team arrived at Los Angeles to investigate Michael Peterson being the test subject of HYDRA scientist and project member, Debbie. During the testing process, Debbie injected both Peterson and another subject with the Centipede Serum via the Centipede Device and while Peterson survived, the other subject exploded and was killed. This angered Debbie who accused Peterson of exposing her and ordered him to disappear and not compromise the secrecy of the group. Fearing that he wound be caught and was on the verge of destabilizing, Debbie had an assassin sent out to kill him, but was stopped by Melinda May and Peterson was taken off the grid where he was eventually stabilized and spared from a horrific death. Known Members Project Collaborators *John Garrett - Project Leader *Grant Ward - High-Ranking Member *Raina - Scientist and Researcher *Debbie - Scientist and Researcher *Ian Quinn - Investor and Representative *Edison Po - Military Tactician Test Subjects *Michael Peterson/Deathlok - Deathlok Soldier *Chan Ho Yin - Super Soldier *Brian Hayward - Centipede Soldier Coerced Participants *Akela Amador - Brainwashed Agent *Englishman - Amador's Handler *Kyle Zeller - Cybertek Employee Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Successful Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Totalitarians Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supremacists Category:Spy Category:Brainwashers Category:Thugs